The Quiet Path
by The Quaker Oats Experience
Summary: In the Land of Fire, there exists the road of No Name. A beautiful path during the day, it becomes swarmed with demons at night. A mission gone awry leads Team 7, the most promising genin team in a decade, to the darkest realm of the road. Can they survive? Competent!Naruto


Summary: In the Land of Fire, there exists the road of No Name. A beautiful path during the day, it becomes swarmed with demons at night. A mission gone awry leads Team 7, the most promising genin team in a decade, to the darkest realm of the road. Can they survive?

Author's Note: Hello, I'm Quaker. This is my first foray into fan fiction - the writing part, anyway. So, forgive my inexperience and the many flaws you'll see in the literature below, if it can be called literature. I like the concept of Japanese demons, which is something I feel isn't explored much in Naruto, despite the Tailed Beasts. Each culture, world, or universe has its own horror story. I don't claim that this will scare the entrails out of you, but I will try to make the fear real for Naruto and his friends. This may evolve past this one mission, but that's stuff for the future. In the meantime, read, critique, review, and hopefully, enjoy.

* * *

It was a beautiful scene in the Land of Fire. It seemed as if a gentle flame had set the world on fire. Red rays alighted on the leaves, on the rice fields, the grass, and the verdant path that stretched throughout the Elemental Nations.

Along that wild path of No Name, a man trudged. He was not exceptionally tall, standing perhaps an inch above the average man. His sandals were worn but sturdy. His clothes were a faded brown. A wide rice hat concealed his nervous features. In his hand was a long metal stick adorned with rings of varying sizes. And upon his back was a large rucksack, all faded colors and character.

This was the longest road in all the Elemental Nations. Some say it had been here before the Villages, the Samurai, and the Sage. Its history was long forgotten, and all people knew was that it had been there before they were here, and would be there long after they were gone. It was at the heart of the land; it touched up all towns, all villages, and all nations. Yet, none ever traveled it at night.

The sky's color was leaving. Red turned to black, as shadows crept along the road. The man sprinted. He was privy to the sound of silence, an evil thing. Silence meant the birds had fled and the insects had hid. The world was dead in silence, and tortured in shadow.

No one traveled this path because along this dark road, there lived demons.

* * *

Damn. Damn. Damn it all! He had had no choice taking this road. It was either this or bandits. Damn those degenerate ninja and their stupid toll! He cursed again.

He couldn't have let them take the treasure in his rucksack. Not ever. What was inside was more valuable than the fear of fairy tales and fantastical creatures. He didn't believe one bit about the so called disappearances. They were probably just some kids playing tricks or something. Or so he thought.

Yet there were worse things than ninja in the shadow: demons larger than houses, hundreds of distorted limbs, jagged teeth, and rotting flesh. And tonight they were after him.

Darkness touched his right heel, and a spindly hand of grey rotting flesh grabbed hold. S-shit. Goosebumps ran up his spine, and he broke out into a cold sweat. He jerked his foot back and forth and the hand receded. He ran even faster then.

It seemed as if the road stretched on forever, and he was starting to get winded. The shadows flicked back and forth, nipping at his heels, as if teasing him.

Those bastards were making fun of him. He would care if he weren't about to piss his pants.

To his good fortune, he saw a light flash in the distance. Light meant people and people meant safety. Giddy relief spread from his stomach to the rest of his body.

The light grew closer and closer until he could make out a lantern, and a sign that read, "Welcome All Travelers." It was an inn!

His feet stumbled, and he tripped, careening into the cold dirt. His elbows scratched upon the rocks. His knees bruised. Blood trailed down his arms and legs as he hobbled towards the inn.

The inky blackness was getting closer still, despite his efforts. And just as his fingers grazed the door knob, it engulfed his leg, and a row of jagged yellow teeth ripped into his calf and tore it off. Cold, black fingernails with serrated edges clawed at his robes, creating tears in cloth and skin.

Rich red liquid spattered across his now tattered brown robes. Focusing his mind through the pain, he opened the door and threw himself in.

His body hit the floor, a mess. His leg was mangled beyond recognition, and white bone peeked through the deep red of torn muscle and ripped arteries. His hand reached out to the crowed.

The woman manning the bar dropped the glass she was polishing. The hushed conversations of old farmers stopped. The children stopped their chattering.

Inside, the inn, a small crowd looked on the scene with gaping mouths. The hostess screamed. The bitten man could only say this, "H-help…"

* * *

In a village not far from the road of No Name, a wizened old man with a red hat peered over brown parchment.

"Another attack," he murmured. This wasn't good. There had been fifteen incidents this past month. The road of No Name was notorious for disappearances but this number was unprecedented. Silver eyebrows scrunched together in worry.

There were few things he had not seen in his long life. The road with No Name was not an exception. He had been there in his youth, back when he was all fire and spirit. It was his first C-rank mission. He had been brave then, and so very talented. But in the dark of that road, he felt a deep unsettling fear. He did not long to go back, or send anyone else to that evil place.

Yet… He couldn't ignore these figures. Not when the Daimyo's envoy himself sent the scroll. He needed this fixed.

But who would he send?

"Hokage-sama," a voice interrupted his reverie, "the mission scrolls?" The mission scrolls on his desk lay cluttered, some on the floor, others open and piled upon each other.

"Ah. Iruka, forgive an old man for his absent-mindedness. I am getting in on my age" He flashed a gentle smile that belied his worry. It wouldn't do to trouble the children after all.

"Are you well?" Concern flashed across Iruka's face. Despite the Hokage's age, he was not one for absent mindedness or forgetting.

"Yes. Yes. Now, hand me the other scrolls."

Just as Iruka was about to pick up the scrolls on the ground, the wooden door burst open. Battle honed reflexes prepared the Hokage for the incoming strike; three shuriken appeared in his palm, ready to dispatch his enemies.

A blond boy with blue eyes stretched his finger out in accusation. Three figures stepped in after: a tall white haired man, a slight girl with pink hair, and a lithe boy with raven locks.

"OLD MAN! I'm tired of all these D-rank missions! An awesome ninja like me does not need to find anymore DAMN CATS!"

"NARUTO! What the hell do you think you're doing, demanding the Hokage?" Iruka demanded.

The Hokage calmed visibly. It was only Uzumaki Naruto. That missive rattled him more than he thought.

"Iruka-sensei! How could you let him give me these missions! I'm a ninja now! And ninja do NOT PAINT FENCES for a month!"

The raven haired boy looked upon the scene impassively, as if used to such antics. The girl could only sigh and the white haired man looked happy.

"Naruto, every genin goes through these missions. You're no exception -"

"Wait, Iruka. I think I might just have the thing for young Naruto here: A C-ranked mission." The Hokage cut off.

Naruto's face brightened up, and so did those of his companions. Finally, they would get a real mission.

"There've been some strange incidents along the road of No Name. I want you to investigate."

"There have been a number of disappearances along the road. That is not what is unusual though. The road has always had an air of mystery to it. But this past month, fifteen people have gone. Whatever is happening down there, I want it fixed."

"You've got it, Old Man! I won't let you down."

With that, Naruto ran out of the office, dragging his two teammates along. The white haired man was about to follow, until.

"Kakashi, before you go. Some advice: be wary of the night."

An imperceptible nod was the only answer the Hokage received, and he was left alone in his office with Iruka again, surrounded by parchment.

"Hokage-sama, are you sure? Kakashi is certainly powerful, and his genin are undoubtedly talented, but the road of No Name is a place that even ninja fear."

"I am certain, Iruka. If any team could handle this, it is that one."

After all, who better to send against demons than a jinchuuriki?


End file.
